TE EXTRAÑO-Aku merindukanmu-
by Park Beichan
Summary: "A..ahh, saya Byun Baekhyun" "AKU SANGAT BAHAGIA, OH! BAEKHYUN MENERIMAKU!" Hampir sangat terlambat. Itulah kondisi ketika Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun. Chanbaek. GS
1. Chapter 1

**TE EXTRAÑO**

 **Chanbaek**

 **GS!**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **.**

" **A..ahh, saya Byun Baekhyun" || "AKU SANGAT BAHAGIA, OH! BAEKHYUN MENERIMAKU!"** **Hampir sangat terlambat. Itulah kondisi ketika Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun.**

 **.**

 **Desclaimer :**

 _ **Semua tercipta dari imajinasi absurb saya**_ _ **. Namun, tokoh tetap milik yang memiliki. Jika ada cerita, tokoh, setting, dll yang sama itu suatu kebetulan.**_

 **.**

 **JIKA ANDA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN FF INI ATAU PAIRING INI ATAU GENDER DARI TOKOH TOLONG TIDAK USAH DIBACA**

 **.**

 **MARI SALING MENGHARGAI SATU SAMA LAIN!**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca^^**

 **.**

Ketika sang angin menerpa bagai bisikan hangat yang selama ini dinantikan, terlihat para bunga yang menari untuk menyambutnya. Mengharapkan sebuah kabar baik atas apa yang dibawa oleh sang angin. Siang malam telah mereka lewati hanya untuk menanti kedatangan sang angin.

Meskipun para bunga menanti sang angin, gaun putih yang berkibar di antara mereka seakan turut menyambut kedatangan sang angin. Melambai indah bagai sang suci yang telah membasuh luka.

"B.."

Panggilan lembut itu mampu membuat sosok gadis bergaun putih yang saat ini tengah berdiri di tengah para bunga yang sedang menari pun menoleh dengan cepat. Dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipi putihnya, gadis bergaun putih itu berlari menghampiri sosok bersuara lembut itu

Grep

Pelukan erat gadis bergaun putih itu berikan kepada sosok cantik yang saat ini tengah mengusap lembut surai hitam sang gadis bergaun putih

"Kak Luhan.. Kak Luhan.." Gadis bergaun putih itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Isakan tangis semakin membuat napasnya tersengal hebat

"Mengapa kau masih disini, B?" Luhan—sosok cantik—yang senantiasa mengusap rambut gadis begaun putih itu dengan lembut pun kembali berkata, "Belum saatnya kau menetap disini, B."

Gelengan kuat Luhan rasakan, "Tidak, aku merindukanmu, Kak. Aku ingin menemanimu, biarkan aku disini."

"Baekhyun, adikku sayang. Dengarkan aku." tarikan lembut Luhan lakukan untuk menarik tubuh Baekhyun—gadis bergaun putih—dari peluk eratnya agar Luhan dapat melihat paras ayu sang adik kesayangannya, "Apakah kau tak mendengar harapan-harapan mereka yang menantimu kembali, B? Dengarlah, sayang. Dengarlah suara mereka yang selalu berharap agar kau kembali."

"Aku merindukanmu, Kak. Aku ingin menemanimu."

Mendengar penuturan Baekhyun membuat senyuman hangat terpatri di paras cantik Luhan semakin mengembang, "Aku juga merindukanmu, adikku sayang. Tetapi, pria yang mencintaimu lebih merindukanmu. Apakah kau tak dapat mendengarkan isakan tangisnya setiap saat?"

"Kembalilah sayang."

"Tidak."

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Menyesakkan. Ketika hari bergulir begitu cepat hingga semua insan tak menyadari bahwa semua yang terdapat di muka bumi ini kelak akan kembali pada sang Pencipta. Namun, sungguh jika ketika saat itu tiba tak peduli tua maupun muda akan bersimpuh menangisinya.

Terdengar sayup, isakan demi isakan semakin memenuhi lorong pengunjung ruang ICU—dimana di dalam ICU tengah berbaring sosok wanita bersurai hitam yang memiliki paras cantik yang saat ini tengah berjuang melawan sang maut. Dari kaca pemisah antara ruangan dan para pengunjung, mereka dapat melihat ketika tubuh mungil itu mengejang berulang kali.

Tak khayal Kyungsoo—Sahabat sekaligus adik dari kekasih sosok itu—pingsan berulang kali melihat keadaan orang yang sangat amat ia sayangi tengah berjuang melawan maut.

"Berjuanglah, B. Kami menunggumu disini."

Lantunan doa selalu terucap di setiap bibir insan yang menatap sedih sosok cantik itu. Tak terkecuali dengan pemuda yang saat ini berdiri kaku dengan airmata yang mengurai begitu deras di kedua pipinya yang semakin menirus. Rambut acak-acakkan, wajah sirat kelelahan, dan pakaian yang selalu kusut telah menyertai pemuda itu setiap detik semenjak kekasih hatinya, belahan jiwanya, hidupnya memutuskan untuk menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan berdiam diri di ruangan yang sangat pemuda itu benci.

"Bangunlah, sayang. Ku mohon. Aku merindukanmu. Bangunlah, sayang." Pemuda itu semakin terisak. Tubuh tegapnya seakan lemas tak berdaya ketika kedua matanya menatap tubuh kekasih hatinya mulai terdiam seakan menyiratkan bahwa sukma sang pemilik mulai bangkit dari sang raga.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

"Aku sangat bahagia menjadi kekasih seorang Park Chanyeol, Kak. Dia pria yang mampu menjagaku. Dia mampu menghiburku di kala aku sedih karena kehilanganmu. Dia seorang pria terhangat yang pernah ku temui."

Luhan terkikik melihat rona merah menghias lucu di kedua pipi adiknya itu, "Benarkah? Bukankah katamu dulu dia terkenal karena sikap dan sifat dinginnya?"

Mendengar godaan yang tersirat dipertanyaan Luhan membuat Baekhyun semakin bersemu, "T..tapi dia tak pernah bersikap dingin kepadaku."

Luhan tersenyum mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Ia sangat bersyukur jika Baekhyun tak akan sendirian di dunia fana itu. Bahkan dulu sebelum Baekhyun menjadi milik Chanyeol, Luhan dapat mengingat semua janji Chanyeol untuk menjaga dan membahagiakan Baekhyun, "Jika kau bahagia dengan Chanyeol, mengapa kau masih berdiam diri disini, B?"

"A..aku.."

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Pemuda itu ambruk ketika sang dokter menatapnya dengan kedua mata sirat akan keputus asaan atas usaha yang mereka lakukan di balik kaca pembatas mereka, "Baekhyun masih bernapas, Chanyeol. Jantungnya masih berdetak. Berdoalah, Chanyeol. Jangan menyerah." Chanyeol—pemuda itu—tau bahwa temannya itu berusaha memberinya harapan. Sesungguhnya, Chanyeol juga ingin berpegang teguh terhadap harapan yang temannya ucapkan. Namun apadaya ketika pikiran kalut telah menggerogoti seluruh fungsi otaknya?

Tanpa sadar memori Chanyeol melayang jauh ketika ia mengingat pertama kali ia menatap manik indah penuh kehangatan yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

 _Chanyeol—lelaki berhati dingin yang hanya akan bersuara ketika teman terdekatnya membuka pembicaraan atau ketika dalam sebuah permasalahan yang serius. Selebihnya ia akan bersikap dingin tanpa ingin menghiraukan keadaan yang terjadi disekitarnya. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Seakan retakan dinding es itu meretak ketika kedua manik bulatnya menatap manik hangat yang tengah menatapnya sungkan._

" _Maafkan saya, apakah saya membuat kesalahan kepada anda hingga anda menatap saya setajam itu?"_

 _Mendengar alunan lembut dari sosok mungil yang tak pernah ia temui di perusahaan yang telah ia pimpin selama hampir dua tahun ini membuatnya tersentak kaget, "Siapa kau?"_

 _Sosok mungil nan cantik itu mengedip takjub akan suara berat yang mengalun di kedua telinganya, hingga mau tak mau membuat jantungnya semakin bekerja beberapa kali lipat_

" _A..ahh, saya Byun Baekhyun" sosok mungil bersurai hitam itu membungkuk untuk menghormati pria tampan yang berada di hadapannya itu, "Maafkan saya sebelumnya yang telah mengganggu jalan anda. Saya hanya ingin bertanya dimanakah letak ruangan Tuan Park Chanyeol?"_

 _Chanyeol mengangkat alis ketika namanya teralun dengan lembut dari bibir tipis nan merah itu, "Mengapa kau mencari ruangan Park Chanyeol?"_

" _Saya ingin berterimakasih kepadanya, karena telah membantu pengobatan kakak saya." Mendengar penuturan sosok cantik bernama Byun Baekhyun itu membuat Chanyeol semakin mengerutkan dahinya._

 _Sedangkan Baekhyun merasa panik ketika melihat kerutan di dahi pria tampan di hadapannya itu, dengan segera ia melanjutkan ucapannya yang sempat terpotong beberapa detik, "Bagian administrasi rumah sakit telah menerangkan kepada saya bahwa ada seseorang yang telah membantu biaya operasi dan pengobatan kakak saya. Saya ingin berterimakasih dan saya ingin mengatakan kepada Tuan Chanyeol bahwa setiap bulan akan saya kembalikan uang yang ia keluarkan untuk biaya kakak saya."_

 _Chanyeol menggeleng dengan tegas ketika mendengar sosok cantik itu akan mengganti biaya pengobatan kakaknya, bahkan Chanyeol mengingat jika Baekhyun dan kakaknya bukanlah dari golongan berada, "Tidak perlu mengganti biaya. Apakah pihak rumah sakit tak memberitahumu bahwa setiap bulan akan ada beberapa pasien yang mendapat pengobatan gratis?"_

" _A..ah? Tetapi biarkan saya mengetahui letak ruangan Tuan Park Chanyeol untuk mengucapkan terimakasih jika seperti itu."_

 _Chanyeol menatap wajah cantik nan rupawan itu dengan gemas. Pertama kali dalam sejarah hidup seorang Park Chanyeol, ia memamerkan senyum ramah nan hangat untuk seorang wanita yang baru pertama kali ia temui, "Tak perlu ke ruangan saya untuk berterimakasih, nona Byun."_

Perih dihatinya semakin terasa ketika ia mengingat wajah terkejut dari belahan jiwanya kala itu. Perasaan rindu dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu hingga membuat Chanyeol kembali terisak parah.

Biarlah dunia berkata bahwa seorang Park Chanyeol yang terkenal akan sifat dingin dan acuh tak acuhnya tengah meraung sedih karena sang belahan jiwa.

Biarlah dunia menghina bahwa seorang Park Chanyeol ternyata lemah akan cinta

Biarlah dunia tertawa karena seorang Park Chanyeol telah bertekuk lutut untuk mengharapkan kedua manik yang tengah ia rindukan setengah mati terbuka

"Baekhyun.. ohh Baekhyun.." Ratap Chanyeol di sela tangisnya yang menyesakkan. Tak terpungkiri bahwa seluruh telinga yang mendengar ratapan Chanyeol semakin membuat mereka terpuruk karena turut serta merasakan betapa ketakutannya Chanyeol. Betapa tersiksanya Chanyeol. Betapa terpuruknya Chanyeol menghadapi keadaan ini

 _Kanan kiri kanan kiri_

 _Hanya alur bolak balik memusingkan mata yang saat ini tengah dilakukan Chanyeol_

" _Duduklah, Chan. Mengapa kau sepanik ini?"_

 _Tak ada sahutan berarti dari bibir Chanyeol untuk menanggapi celotehan sahabat karibnya itu—Oh Sehun—_

" _Apa yang kau risaukan, Park? Bukankah kau telah mendapatkan hati pujaan hatimu, heh?" Dengus geli Sehun berikan ketika melihat sosok lain dari seseorang yang memiliki sifat dingin seperti Park Chanyeol. Sosok yang gila akan cinta. Mau tak mau membuat Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kembali_

 _Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun membuat Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa samping Sehun dan menggeram penuh sirat kebahagiaan, "AKU SANGAT BAHAGIA, OH!"_

" _BAEKHYUN MENERIMAKU!"_

 _Sehun terbahak mendengar teriakan Chanyeol_

Titt.. titt… t..titt

Elektrokardiogram itu semakin melambat. Terlihat garis yang seharusnya menggambarkan grafik naik dan turun yang stabil semakin jarang terlihat.

Gemeletuk gigi terdengar begitu menyakitkan. Hantaman keras Chanyeol berikan di dada kirinya yang terasa bagai tertusuk jutaan tombak panas ketika mengingat ia menemukan Baekhyun yang telah tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh yang bersimbah darah, bahkan ketika itu denyut nadi yang hampir tak terasa jika Chanyeol tak merasakan lebih dalam pun membuatnya bagai orang gila ketika ia membawa Baekhyun memasuki rumah sakit.

Hampir sangat terlambat

Itulah kondisi ketika Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit.

Chanyeol bersumpah dengan nyawa dan hidupnya, bahwa ia akan memburu siapapun yang telah berniat mencelakakan belahan jiwanya. Ia telah bersumpah akan membalas seluruh kesakitan dan pengorbanan yang Baekhyun lakukan ini kepada siapapun yang telah mencelakai kekasih hatinya berkali lipat.

 _Bugh_

 _Bagh_

 _Hantaman serta tamparan keras Baekhyun dapatkan bertubi-tubi sebelum ia sempat melawan karena tubuh dan otaknya terlalu shock atas apa yang terjadi_

 _Darah telah mengalir di hidung dan mulutnya_

 _Berulang kali ia mencoba untuk menjauh. Namun, tarikan dirambut panjangnya cukup kuat hingga membuatnya berteriak sakit. Satu teriakan sama dengan satu tamparan dipipinya hingga membuat kepala Baekhyun pening tak karuan._

" _Oh, Chanyeol, dimanakah engkau?" Tanpa sadar Baekhyun meratap dalam hati_

 _Kekehan mengerikan pun Baekhyun dengar menggema di seluruh ruangannya ini, "Kau jalang kecil! Mati!"_

 _Crasshh_

 _Pisau itu menembus perut Baekhyun begitu dalam hingga darah segar merembes dengan begitu cepat membasahi gaun putih yang ia kenakan. Kedua maniknya menatap seseorang berpakaian serba hitam tengah tertawa melihatnya ambruk. Baekhyun tak tau jika keputusannya untuk meminta Chanyeol pulang dari apartemennya adalah kesalahan besar. Karena sungguh, Baekhyun tak pernah mengira hal mengerikan ini akan menimpanya. Baekhyun hanya butuh waktu untuk memulai kebiasaan baru tanpa adanya kehadiran sang kakak. Ia hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri saat ini, karena sungguh memulai kebiasaan baru tanpa adanya sang kakak merupakan hal tersulit untuk Baekhyun_

" _Ohh, lihatlah gadis mungil yang malang." Suara mengejek itu semakin terdengar lirih di pendengaran Baekhyun. "Bukankah telah ku peringatkan kepadamu, gadis mungil jika kau telah mengusik milikku! Hahahahaaaa"_

 _Tubuh Baekhyun menggigil kedinginan. Rasa perih dan rasa mengantuk semakin menguasai tubuh Baekhyun_

" _Chanyeol.." tanpa sadar, tetes demi tetes airmata Baekhyun mengalir di sudut matanya. Entah mengapa saat ini ia sangat merindukan suara berat kekasih tampannya itu. Saat ini ia sangat mendamba pelukan hangat lelaki itu. Saat ini ia sangat merindukan tawa bahagia yang selalu lelaki itu lontarkan ketika mendengar rajukan darinya. Oh! Betapa Baekhyun merindukan kekasih hatinya itu_

 _Dapat Baekhyun rasakan jika sosok berpakaian serba hitam itu mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, "Menyusullah kealam dimana kakakmu saat ini berada, gadis mungil. Hahahahahaha"_

" _Inilah akibat telah berani merebut Chanyeol dariku… hahahahahaaaa"_

 _Denyut nadi Baekhyun mulai melemah, Baekhyun tak tau apakah ini akhir hidupnya dan menyusul Kakaknya di alam sana?_

 _Seharusnya Baekhyun bahagia karena Tuhan mempercepat waktunya untuk menemui sang kakak tercinta. Namun disisi lain, hatinya memberontak tak menerima kenyataan bahwa ia akan berpisah dengan pemilik hatinya. Kekasih hatinya. Belahan jiiwanya. Park Chanyeol-nya_

 _Chanyeol_

 _Kekasih hatinya_

 _Belahan jiwanya_

 _Ia …_

Tittt.. tit… tittt….

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

"Apakah kakak akan baik-baik saja disini sendiri?" Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Luhan mengangguk mantab

"Apakah kakak akan selalu berada di dekatku?" lagi-lagi Luhan mengangguk mantab dan tersenyum sangat lebar, "Ssssttt, mengapa kau cerewet sekali, B? Astagaaa~." Dengan gemas Luhan mengusak surai lembut milik adik kesayangannya itu, "Percayalah kepadaku B bahwa aku selalu ada di hatimu. Aku tak pernah meninggalkanmu."

"Sekarang waktunya telah tiba untuk mu kembali, Baby girlku~" Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Kau benar, Kak. Aku sudah sangat merindukan Chanyeolieku~ Sangat amat merindukannya."

Dengan langkah mantab Baekhyun pun berdiri untuk melangkah ke cahaya putih yang ditunjuk Luhan

Baekhyun harap ketika kedua matanya telah membuka kelak, wajah tampan kekasihnya lah yang pertama kali ia lihat. Tanpa sadar, kaki-kaki mungil Baekhyun berlari untuk segera melangkah masuk ke cahaya putih. Dengan perasaan bahagia yang telah membumbung tinggi ia tanpa ragu terserap dalam pusaran tak kasat mata yang mana seakan menarik seluruh tubuhnya untuk terhempas

Dalam ucap di hati, Baekhyun selalu melontarkan ucapan yang sama, "Chanyeol, aku kembali."

 **END**

 _ **Oke, yang penting berakhir bahagia kan ya. hahhaaa.. Selingan, bebs. Dari AF sama SP, hehe**_

Sehun bergidik ngeri melihat seringai yang ditampilkan Chanyeol ketika ia melihat wanita yang telah terikat di depannya. Chanyeol seperti seorang psikopat! Sungguh, tak pernah terlintas dibenak Sehun jika Chanyeol akan semenakutkan ini jika bersangkut paut dengan nyawa Byun Baekhyun—Namun, Sehun cukup maklum jika kemarahan Chanyeol sebesar ini mengingat nyawa Baekhyun telah di ambang batas antara hidup dan mati. Dan Sehun cukup bersyukur pula jika Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk berjuang tetap hidup—bahkan saat ini Sehun dapat melihat tubuh Sean—wanita yang telah melukai dan menganiaya Baekhyun, Mantan calon tunangan Chanyeol dan merupakan salah satu wanita yang sangat terobsesi dengan Park Chanyeol—bergetar hebat karena ketakutan. Ia berteriak meminta ampun dan memohon maaf kepada Chanyeol.

"Kau melukai kekasihku, dank au berani meminta ampunan?" Alunan suara berat nan rendah menggema di ruangan remang penuh debu itu. Tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi kekejaman seperti apa yang tersirat di dalam kalimat itu hingga Sehun sangat yakin jika ia berada di posisi Sean, ia lebih memilih membunuh dirinya sendiri daripada melihat seringai kejam nan licik milik seorang Park Chanyeol

Karena sungguh, itu sangat menakutkan.

Langkah kaki Chanyeol mendekat ke arah wanita itu tanpa mampu Sehun cegah. Dengan pelan Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya hanya untuk sekedar meraik rambut Sean dengan sangat keras, "Sesungguhnya aku sangat membenci memperlakukan wanita seperti ini. Karena tak pernah terlintas sekalipun di otakku untuk menghancurkan seorang wanita." Rematan tangan Chanyeol semakin keras mengingat siksaan yang dialami Baekhyun karena wanita itu, "Selamat kau menjadi yang pertama." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada dingin yang mampu membuat siapapun bergetar, "Tapi setelah ku pikir-pikir, aku akan memberikan keringanan kepadamu karena Baekhyunku telah sepenuhnya sadar." Imbuh Chanyeol dengan tangan yang semakin menarik rambut Sean semakin ke belakang hingga membuat teriakan Sean mengeras meskipun telah teredam oleh kain yang menyumpal mulutnya

"Namun, kau tetap harus menerima kesakitan melebihi Baekhyunku, Sean. Karena kau yang memintanya."


	2. Chapter 2

Senyum indah itu terukir begitu sempurna bagai semerbak bunga menari-nari terbawa hembusan angin malam. Dentum jantung yang tengah bertalu lembut mengantar kegembiraan tak terkira seakan terseok-seok bahagia menyongsong sang lembar baru.

Duarr….

Duarrr….Duarrr

Sssrrrtttt…

Duarrr…

Bahkan, ketika gemuruh kembang api yang saat ini tengah menghias indahnya kelam malam tak mampu mengalihkan pandang takjub sang adam dari indahnya karya Tuhan yang selama ini mampu mengusik kewarasannya di setiap waktu. Mata itu, yang mampu mengalihkan segala rasionalitas seorang pria dewasa seperti dirinya. Bibir itu, yang seakan setiap waktu mampu melontarkan lantunan merdu di memori indahnya. Kecantikan itu, yang setiap waktu mampu menenggelamkan pria dewasa seperti dirinya menggeram penuh rindu.

Katakan dirinya telah gila karena secara fakta dia telah tergila-gila oleh sosok indah ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu memabukkan. Sosok yang selama ini ia nantikan di setiap kedua matanya terbuka. Sosok yang setiap malam selalu terbayang disetiap bunga tidur miliknya. Sosok yang sama yang selama ini ia nantikan kedatangannya. Sosok yang sama yang setiap ia terlahir kembali ke dunia baru selalu ia nantikan. Sosok yang sama yang hingga detik ini menetap dan tersimpan baik di relung hatinya. Sosok yang sama yang telah mencintai dirinya yang tak sempurna. Sosok yang sama yang mampu meneguhkan kehidupannya yang hampir porak poranda. Sosok yang sama yang telah bersedia kembali hadir di kehidupannya.

"Sangat indah." Gumam takjub terlontar begitu lembut hingga mengusik tatapan memuja pria tinggi bersurai hitam kelam itu. Tanpa sadar kekeh kecil terlontar begitu saja ketika pria tinggi itu menyaksikan betapa menggemaskan wanitanya yang saat ini menatap berbinar sang kembang api yang tengah berbaur dan menari dengan sang permaisuri malam.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Ya! Tentu saja~ Aku sangaaat menyukainya."

Jawaban penuh antusias berlebih itu mampu membuat pria tinggi—yang saat ini tengah menahan gejolak mendekap sang pujaan hati di dalam kungkungannya dan menyembunyikan dari sang semesta—itu menggenggam tangan kanan sang wanita dengan penuh cinta.

"Byun Baekhyun."

Suara rendah penuh kemantapan yang begitu sempurna mampu membuat wanita bersurai hitam panjang itu menoleh untuk menatap sang kekasih hatinya, "Ya, Chanyeol?"

Park Chanyeol—pria tinggi bersurai kelam—melepas genggaman tangannya dan mencengkeram pundak Baekhhyun dengan lembut ketika ia melihat pancaran bingung dari manik sang kekasih. Dengan hembusan napas perlahan, ia memutar badan Baekhyun untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

"Byun Baekhyun."

Suara rendah khas Park Chanyeol kembali mengalun bahkan di tengah ribuan kembang api yang memekakkan telinga

"Ya, sayang?"

"Apakah kau tau jika aku sangat berbahagia dan melontarkan beribu ucapan syukur ketika kedua mata ini kembali terbuka untukku?" Dengan perlahan jemari kokoh Chanyeol mengusap lembut kedua mata Baekhyun yang saat ini terpejam, "Tak pernah ku bayangkan bagaimana hidupku tanpa kehadiranmu. Tak dapat ku bayangkan betapa hancurnya diriku ketika kau telah berniat pergi dari sisiku untuk selamanya." Usapan lembut itu menjalar di pipi putih Baekhyun.

"Namun, aku bahagia ketika kau memilih untuk menemaniku kembali, B."

Seulas senyum lembut terukir begitu indah di paras cantik Baekhyun, "Aku akan selalu berada disisimu, Chan."

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Ya, Chanyeol?"

Untaian nama itu kembali terdengar ketika Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kanan Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya hingga sebatas dada miliknya, "Baekhyun, ketika hati ini telah menetap dan tak mampu berubah kembali. Aku, Park Chanyeol berjanji akan selalu melindungimu, mencintaimu, menyayangimu, mengasihimu, dan memberikan yang terbaik untukmu."

Kedua manik kelam Chanyeol menatap sendu kedua manik hazel milik Baekhyun, "Baekhyun, ketika mulut tak lagi mampu berucapkan janji-janji manis. Ketika hati tergerak untuk selalu mengikat. Aku sangat bahagia ketika saat itu kau bersedia menerimaku menjadi kekasih hatimu. Aku sangat bersyukur kau bersedia membawa diriku memasuki kehidupanmu."

"Baekhyun. Ketika aku mengharapkan tuk bersanding denganmu, berjalan berdua maupun berbagi suka maupun duka denganmu setiap waktu. Sudikah kau selalu ada untukku disetiap waktu berdenting?"

Cup

Kecupan ringan Chanyeol berikan di kening Baekhyun hanya untuk meredakan gelora membara di dalam hatinya

"Baekhyun, sudikah kau untuk menjadi istriku? Menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku?" Dengan sigap, Chanyeol meletakkan cincin perak di jemari lentik milik Baekhyun, "Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu."

Hening

Bahkan saat ini Baekhyun hanya mampu menatap jemarinya yang telah terhias cincin perak yang begitu indah

"Baekhyun? Sudikah kau bersamaku hingga tua kelak?"

Blank

Seakan otak Baekhyun berjalan bagai siput dan bahkan ia merasakan bahwa ia tak lagi berpijak di atas sang bumi yang saat ini seakan tengah berhenti berputar. Ohh, ingatkan Baekhyun untuk sekedar menarik napas agar ia tak jatuh pingsan dan membuat kekasih hatinya menggila karena panik.

"C..Chan?" ketika bibir Baekhyun sedari tadi hanya terbuka dan tertutup dan saat ini ia hanya berhasil mengeluarkan kalimat gagap yang terpenggal. Sungguh, saat ini pula Chanyeol berusaha untuk tak menyerbu Baekhyun dengan kecupan penuh cinta di paras cantik nan menggemaskan milik belahan jiwanya itu

"Hidup bersamaku selamanya?"

Dalam hentakan keras, Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangat belahan jiwanya. Tanpa sadar, airmata semakin mengalir begitu deras di kedua pipi Baekhyun. Sungguh, Baekhyun sangat amat bahagia. Entah apa lagi yang Baekhyun harapkan ketika segala impian dan keinginannya telah terwujud begitu nyata

"Baekhyun?"

Usapan lembut Baekhyun terima di surai kelam miliknya

"Apakah kau menerimaku?"

Oh astaga, apakah itu pertanyaan retoris? Haruskah Baekhyun berteriak agar dunia mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun pasti akan menerima lamaran Chanyeol dengan sepenuh hati?

"Baekhyun?" Suara husky Chanyeol kembali mengalun di gendang telinga Baekhyun, "Baek—"

"Tentu! Hiks.. Tentu saja hikss aku mau, bodoh.. hiks"

 **END**

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

 _ **Hehehehe, semoga memuaskan?**_

 _ **Oh iya, maaf untuk AF, dia udah ada chap selanjutnya sih. Tapi aku masih ragu buat nge publish, soalnya yeah aku merasa kurang memuaskan. hahaha. Well, jadi ditunggu dulu ya, hehe. Makasih… luvyu**_


	3. Chapter 3

Suara langkah kaki menderap begitu cepat di tengah hiruk piruk halaman depan rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Terdengar sirine ambulance saling bersahutan membuat detak jantung pria yang tengah terengah-engah itu meradang, bagai trauma pasca hampir kehilangan sang belahan jiwa, pria itu seakan enggan kembali menginjakkan kaki di gedung penuh aroma obat dan bercat putih itu. Berulangkali lantunan doa penuh harapan terucap di bibir merah itu. Surai abu-abu bercampur hijau itu pun tampak berantakan ketika sang pemilik kembali menderapkan langkah kakinya yang sempat berhenti hanya untuk sekedar menanyakan dimanakah kakinya harus melangkah kembali.

"Kumohon, berjuanglah."

Alunan serak sirat kekhawatiran mendalam terlontar begitu tulus. Inilah yang ia takutkan ketika ia melangkah jauh dari sang belahan jiwa. Perasaan tidak nyaman inilah yang selalu menggelayuti dirinya ketika mengemban tugas yang membuatnya berjauhan dari sang belahan jiwa.

Dalam langkah berlarinya, pria itu hanya mampu merapalkan doa demi keselamatan belahan jiwanya, kekasih hatinya, hidupnya, nafasnya, istrinya.

" _Presdir." Chanyeol berhenti sejenak dari aktivitasnya memperhatikan presentasi yang tengah disajikan tim advertising perusahaan yang akan bekerjasama dengan perusahaan miliknya. Chanyeol mengingat jika ia memberi izin kepada Sekretaris Jang untuk menerima telephone yang berdering berulang kali itu, namun lelaki tampan itu tak menyangka jika sekretaris pribadinya itu akan kembali dengan keadaan tergesa dan terlihat panik. Sempat rasa khawatir terselip dihati Chanyeol akan berita buruk seperti apa yang akan disampaikan sekretarisnya itu mengingat sekretarisnya ini selalu berwajah tenang dan penuh pertimbangan._

" _Apa yang ter—"_

" _Nyonya Park, Presdir. Nyonya Kim mengatakan jika Nyonya Park dilarikan ke rumah sakit saat ini."_

 _Brak_

 _Chanyeol berdiri dengan cepat dari tempat duduknya hingga membuat siapapun yang berada diruangan berjengit kaget. Napas Chanyeol tercekat seakan kedua paru-parunya berhenti untuk memompa oksigen ke seluruh tubunya hingga tubuh tegap Chanyeol menegang hebat. Bagai bumi seakan meruntuh ketika Sekretaris Jang menyelesaikan pemberitahuan yang membuat Chanyeol limbung. Detak jantung miliknya berdetak tak menentu, seakan kinerja otaknya saling beradu hingga membuat keadaan pria pemilik perusahaan besar itu kelimpungan tak tentu arah._

 _Takut?_

 _Tentu saja_

 _Siapa yang tak takut setengah mati ketika belahan jiwanya dilarikan kembali ke rumah sakit? Dia takut jika Baekhyun—_

" _Ambil alih segala urusan disini. Tolong, pesankan tiket pesawat ke Seoul secepatnya."_

" _Saya telah memesankan tiket pesawat, Presdir."_

Langkah Chanyeol mulai menapak pelan ketika ia melihat kedua orangtuanya bersama adik dan para sahabatnya duduk dengan raut cemas yang kentara

"Kak Chanyeol." Getar suara Kyungsoo membuat desir darah Chanyeol kembali meradang seakan alirannya berputar arah, pikiran-pikiran negative mulai merayap memenuhi pikiran dan benaknya.

"Istriku.. b..bagaimana istriku?" serak parau Chanyeol lontarkan dengan denyut kekhawatiran yang semakin membuncah. Namun belum sempat Chanyeol kembali berucap, jemari lembut namun terasa keriput menyapa tangan Chanyeol penuh kehangatan, "Tenang, nak. Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja. Menantuku itu sedang berjuang demi cucuku."

"Ta..tapi bukankah ini terlalu lama? Bahkan hingga aku sampai disini." Senyum lembut kembali terukir diparas cantik wanita paruh baya penuh kasih sayang itu, "Bukaan akhir Baekhyun ternyata cukup lama, sedari tadi ia masih mengalami kontraksi dari bukaan yang lain untuk jalan keluar cucuku, nak."

"Tapi, Ibu aku…"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapan kekhawatiran ketika suara baru penuh protes akan dinginnya dunia baru yang menyapa itu menggema, "Oekkk…. Oekkk"

Tangisan bayi terdengar begitu kuat hingga membuat Chanyeol berjengit kaget. Dengan tatapan penuh takjub mengarah pada pintu kupu kembar yang saat ini masih tertutup rapat, Chanyeol mulai melangkah mendekat. Rasa haru bercampur rasa lega teramat sangat menrambat dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya. Rasa puas penuh cinta membuncah dari lubuk hatinya yang saat ini berbunga-bunga.

Buah hatinya

Jagoan kecilnya

Napas barunya saat ini telah menghirup udara di dunia fana penuh euphoria ini.

Chanyeol tak sabar untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan istri dan jagoan kecilnya. Chanyeol tak sabar menatap wajah baru keluarga mungilnya. Apakah ia akan seperti dirinya ataukah cantic seperti ibunya? Ohh, sungguh Chanyeol amat sangat tidak sabar.

Namun sepertinya Chanyeol membutuhkan kesabaran lebih lama untuk bertemu jagoan kecil dan istri tercintanya itu ketika kedua telinganya kembali mendengar teriakan penuh perjuangan terlontar lantang dan penuh kekuatan. Chanyeol tergagap, tanpa sadar ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap keluarga dan para sahabatnya dengan kekakuan yang sangat kentara.

"Kembar?"

 **END**


End file.
